


sweet little baby in a world full of pain

by euriels



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Creepy!Bill, Dark, Enjoy!, Gen, Gore, Insanity, Mental Torture, Oops, Pennywise becomes a...paternal figure of some sorts for Bill, Pennywise is one trippy sonofabitch, Sorry Not Sorry, They bond over Georgie's death, good!crazy!evil!Bill Denbrough, hehe, im insane, it doesn't end well for any of the losers club, its okay though, probably, the losers pay for abandoning billy, this will fuck with your mind, vengeful!bill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euriels/pseuds/euriels
Summary: The Losers' Club aren't as loyal as one would hope and they leave Bill Denbrough stranded in the Derry, Maine sewers with a psychotic, child-eating clown.





	1. Bill's Nightmare Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Title: R.I.P. 2 My Youth - The Neighboorhood

Bill is looking at them with those wide, wide brown eyes of his but they hold no fear. Only steely determination.

 

He wants his friends to live, to leave. 

 

Ever since his brothers untimely death, Bill has felt so alone and now that he has his friends, his Losers', he knows their deaths will be enough to push him over the edge.

 

He's always trusted too easily. Been too loyal. And ultimately, that will be his downfall.

 

* * *

 

 

It's Richie who makes the choice for all of them.

 

He loves Bill. Completely, totally. But the selfish desire to save himself is too great. He's got remorse in his heart, but coldness in his eyes as he looks at Bill, and nods.

 

The rest of their friends completely disagree. Shouting and pushing and shoving. But they too know what is going to happen; what has to happen is terrible, they feel remorse before they've even left. But it's already been decided. 

 

Richie takes one look at them - gives them the option - and leaves. 

 

The Losers' pause...

 

And then, one-by-one, follow after Richie.

 

They never once look back at Bill, and if any of them did manage to catch a glimpse of Bill's tear-streaked face, no one says a word.

 

* * *

 

 

Bill goes numb.

 

He tells them to leave --  _wants_ them to leave.

 

Right?

 

He feels winded - like he'd just been punch in the chest by Bowers and his gang a hundred times when Beverly, grasping Ben's hand, leaves him.

 

_Nonononononononono_

 

 _'Wait!'_ Shouts the tiny voice in Bill's head. It's growing fainter by the minute and he realizes that his breath is coming out in short puffs of air.

 

_'Come back!'_

 

_'Please!'_

 

_'I didn't mean it!'_

 

_'Stay with me!'_

 

_'I'm scared!_

 

And for the first time since he and his friends have been in the sewers, he realizes that he  _is_ scared.

 

And at that exact moment - he feels something wet and thick drop onto his face.

 

Drool. From the monster that's got him within his grasp. 

 

ITs leering and smiling at him all at the same time.

 

Terror washed over him like a tidal wave and he begins to hyperventilate. 

 

The Being tilts his head and stands, grasping Bill around the neck.

 

**"WwhAt'ssss tHe mAAAtterr, B-b-Billy bOy?"**

 

ITs hand suddenly turns into a vice grip and Bill knows this is it.

 

"G-g-g-get I-I-t over w-w-with." Bill tries to sound indifferent but the blue-ish tint which is beginning to overtake his face ruins the effect.

 

IT laughs. Bill's eyes water.

 

 **"Kill you?"** IT questions, eyes tinkling with mischief and something like bloodlust,  **"No. No, nope, nope-ity nope!"**

 

ITs English is now clear; a sign that it was probably another one of ITs games. A scare tactic. 

 

 **"Well,"** IT reconsiders **," not yet anyways."**

 

Bill can't stay awake much longer and something tells him he's not going to like The Creatures next sentence.

 

 **"I like to play with my food first."** ITs unnatural smile rips across ITs face, revealing rows upon rows of shark-like teeth.

 

Bill takes whatever breath he has left and  _screams._

 

Pennywise laughs.

 

And Bill's world goes black.

 

 **"Sleep tight, Billy,"** The hands around his throat vanish and soothing claws run through his hair **, "we're gonna have... _so much fun_**. **"**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill feels his heart bend. This time he's made to survive. And he will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it took me as long as it did to update. Life has been crazy. School has been pressing down hard on me, my cat has apparently taken a liking to randomly attacking people (myself included), and I completely bombed two tests in the same day and I'm just...yeah. Anyway, enough about me and my problems. Thank you to all those who left kudos, comments, and actually took the time to even read my works in the first place! Really didn't expect for this many people to read my stories in the first place but, hey! I'm not complaining. This chapter may be considered 'short' but I really just wanted to get it out there. The next one will (most likely) be way longer. Now, onward!

_" **IT'S HARD TO WAKE UP FROM A NIGHTMARE IF YOU AREN'T EVEN ASLEEP." --J.S.**_

 

Bill feels the sharp poking of a pointed finger; like a claw.

He wakes up, scared but not alone. He knows he's not alone. He doesn't want to wake up. He can't. It means finalizing that which is blatantly obvious. That his friends left him, actually _left him_ , and he's stuck with a clown. The same clown which killed his beloved baby brother.

He opens his eyes. A tiny part of him breaks.

Bright, bloodthirsty orange eyes peer down at him from the darkness. The only source of light.

He wants to scream. To yell, fight, kick and scratch. But he's too transfixed on the way those eyes track his movements. Like the Being already knows what he's thinking. It's the greatest feeling of satisfaction and smugness for it, but it only cements Bill's terror.

The Being above him licks ITs lips, unabashedly drooling it's pleasure and only then does Bill fully recognize the situation he is in. While his eyes adjust to the darkness, he notices that he's laying on a rotten and maggot infested bed. But that's not the thing that causes his heart to stutter before resuming a frantic pace. It's when he looks down and notices a long, rusting chain connecting his leg to the bedpost. He's trapped. The both know it.

 **"Now Billy Boy,'** _IT_ starts, " **now** **you'll _never_ leave me. Never ever. Ever never ever." ** The Being laughs, a sound like broken bells and the cracking of bones. Bill turns over on his side and closes his eyes.

And he prays.

To whom? To anyone who will listen, he guesses.

* * *

Pennywise watches the human sleep while absentmindedly picking at his claws.

The boy is not ugly, he supposes. In that _human_ sort of way.  _IT_ tilts  _IT_ s head. Soft brown locks fall over his eyes. Naturally pink cheeks and lips slightly parted are revealed. Only his deep, thoughtful brown eyes remain unseen. The Being quickly finds _IT_ _self_ becoming bored. The fear that was practically reeking out of the boy has dimmed; as the boy remains safely tucked away in his dreams. **Safe,** _IT_ thinks, **is an illusion.** And Pennywise was the master of illusions.

**Time to wake up, Billy.**

Pennywise leans over and runs a claw over the soft flesh. He pushes down the thought of devouring the unsuspecting boy down one go. Saliva pools in _IT_ s mouth. Not now. _IT_ s games were far less entertaining when the prey was _completely_ defenseless.

The human comes into consciousness slowly, deliberately. Like he knows the horror that awaits him.

Pennywise anticipates the humans reaction more than _IT_ previously thought.

The cosmic horror tilts _IT_ s self-made neck back and lets out a howl.

The game has begun.

**Tag, you're it.**

* * *

 

Bill feels more than hears _IT_ disappear.

It's like the air has become electricity. Sizzling and snapping. The cold that follows makes the hair on the back of Bill's neck stand to attention. He comes to the realization that crying is the perfect thing to do in a situation such as this. He knows he's being a hypocrite and maybe a tad bit selfish. After all, he _did_ tell his friends to leave...didn't he? And he was the one who made them come along in the first place, right? What right did he have to be angry? To feel the least bit betrayed?

He cries harder.

What were his friends doing now? Did they come back to look for him? Did they even remember him after they'd left?

He feels as if they'd left him along with their friendship, their bond, in those murky waters and never looked back.

He feels his heart break for what was probably the hundredth time that day. He feels his life slink out of him. He feels his heart fading away with Ben and Beverly and the rest of his Losers'. And he feels his soul floating to join the unfortunate children. Pennywises' victims. He sees himself making a boat for his brother. He sees himself laying in the disgusting sewer water. His brother standing over him, smiling down at him with a sadness so innocent only small children could muster. A small smile revealing his remaining baby teeth,

_"I still love you, Billy. I want you to live for both of us."_

Bill's throat hurts. He's shrieking and screaming and sobbing and snarling,

" _Can you do that?'_

Bill feels his heart start to bend. There's no room for love, or hope, or joy.

_"Will you do that?"_

This time, his heart is built to survive.

_"Can you promise?"_

And he does.

 

 

 


End file.
